Content management systems provide content management services with respect to a body of content, enabling a user to store, access, and manage content (check-in, check-out, version, etc.); to define and enforce access restrictions, retention, and other policies; and to define and automate content lifecycles, business processing, etc. In some cases a user (person) interacts with a content management system, e.g., through a web-based or other application configured to access and/or store content associated with the content management system.
Content management systems have been provided that include development kits that enable users, third party developers, and/or developers associated with the content management system vendor to develop quickly and deploy custom software components configured to perform custom content management and/or other operations with respect to content stored on a content management system. However, access to managed content via such components typically is via an application programming interface (API) or other interface associated with the content management system and/or its vendor. It would be beneficial to enable the functionality of such custom components, as well as standard or base components provided by a content management system vendor, to be access through other, e.g., standards-based, interfaces, such as by exposing such functionality as a web service.